A.J.M. Smith
by George Dance Canadian | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = McGill U, U of Edinburgh | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = Montreal Group | notableworks = The Death of the Phoenix and other poems (1943) | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = Governor General's Award, Lorne Pierce Medal, FRSC | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Arthur James Marshall Smith (November 8, 1902 - November 21, 1980) was a Canadian poet and anthologist."A.J.M. Smith", Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Online. Encyclopædia Britannica Inc., Britannica.com, Web, Apr. 15, 2012. He "was a prominent member of a group of Montreal poets" -- the Montreal Group, which included Leon Edel, Leo Kennedy, A.M. Klein, and F.R. Scott -- "who distinguished themselves by their modernism in a culture still rigidly rooted in Victorianism." Ruth Whidden-Yates, A.J.M Smith: A Chronological Description of His Poetry and Criticism; Master of Arts thesis, Simon Fraser University, 1976, Web, Mar. 15, 2011. Life and Writing Smith was born in Montreal, but lived in England from 1918 to 1920, where he "studied for the Cambridge Local Examinations, 'and failed everything except English and history' (he later wrote)." In England he became aware of contemporary poetry: "he frequented Harold Monroe's bookshop, then the citadel of Georgian poetry, and read much in the recent war poets and the Imagists." Leon Edel, "A.J.M. Smith Biography", Encyclopedia of Literature, JRank.org. Web, Mar. 17, 2011. Montreal Group Returning to Montreal, Smith entered McGill University in 1921. While an undergraduate there in 1924 he wrote for and co-edited the McGill Daily Literary Supplement. ''In 1925, as a graduate student, he and F.R. Scott founded the ''McGill Fortnightly Review, which billed itself as a "an independent journal of literature, the arts, and student affairs edited and published by a group of undergraduates at McGill University." Dean Irvine, "Montreal Group," Encyclopedia of Canadian History, JRank.org. Web, Mar. 15, 2011. The Review was "the first journal to publish modernist poetry and critical opinion in Canada." "The McGill Fortnightly drew to it other young writers -- among them A.M. Klein, Leo Kennedy, and Leon Edel -- on whom, as well as on Scott, Smith had an enduring influence." "While still at McGill," Scott later noted, "Smith had poems accepted by the Dial, then in the last days of its glory as an expounder of new aesthetic values, and which only a few years previously had printed Eliot's Waste Land. Such an honour was a stimulus to our whole group." Smith received his doctorate from the University of Edinburgh in 1931. ''New Provinces'' In various editorial roles, Smith significantly contributed to promoting the poetry of others. With Scott and Kennedy he co-edited the "milestone selection of modernist verse," New Provinces, which was published in 1936 (although Smith's Preface was "rejected by the publisher as being too impatient with traditional Canadian poetry. The 'Rejected Preface' was resurrected in 1964, and was made an important feature of the new edition of New Provinces published in 1976.") Michael Gnarowski, "New Provinces: Poems of Several Authors," Canadian Encyclopedia (Edmonton: Hurtig, 1988), 1479 Critical success In 1936 Smith became a professor at Michigan State College (now Michigan State University) and taught there until his retirement in 1972."Biography/History," Arthur James Marshall Smith fonds, Trent University Archives. Web, Mar. 13, 2011. "He became a naturalized American, but spent all his summers in his country place near Magog, Quebec.' He became well known as both a scholar and an author of poetry, with many of his best known works focusing on Canadian themes (for example his 1929 poem "The Lonely Land," which was inspired by a 1926 Group of Seven exhibition).William H. New, [http://books.google.ca/books?id=Mkh2vJ_9GpEC&pg=PA819#v=onepage&q&f=false Encyclopedia of Literature in Canada], 819. Google Books, Web, Mar. 16, 2011. As early as 1939, Smith applied for a Guggenheim Fellowship to support the preparation of an anthology of Canadian poetry. In 1943 his first anthology was published: The Book of Canadian Poetry, in which he argued that there was a distinctive Canadian voice.Marlene Alt, "Smith, Arthur James Marshall," Canadian Encyclopedia (Edmonton: Hurtig, 1988), 2015 The book was praised by literary critic Northrop Frye, who called its publication "an important event in Canadian literature. For instead of confining his reading to previous compilations, as most anthologists do, he has made a first-hand study of the whole English field with unflagging industry and unfaltering taste." Northrop Frye, "Canada and Its Poetry," The Bush Garden (Toronto: Anansi, 1971), 129. The Encyclopædia Britannica says that The Book of Canadian Poetry, and Smith's later anthologies, "contributed greatly to the modernization of literary standards in Canada." "Montreal Group," Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Online. Encyclopædia Britannica Inc., Britannica.com, Web, Mar. 27, 2011. Recognition Smith won the 1943 Governor General's Award for English language poetry or drama for his first collection of poetry, News of the Phoenix and Other Poems. In 1966 the Royal Society of Canada awarded him its Lorne Pierce Medal. On Smith's retirement in 1972, Michigan State University established the A.J.M. Smith Award, given annually to a noteworthy volume by a Canadian poet. Smith's poem "The Lonely Land" was set to music by Violet Archer in 1978.William H. New, Encyclopedia of Literature in Canada, 819. Google Books, Web, Mar. 16, 2011. Publications Poetry * News of the Phoenix and Other Poems. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1943. New York: Coward-McCann, 1943. * A Sort of Ecstasy. Michigan State College Press, 1954. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1954. * Collected Poems. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1962 . * Poems New and Collected. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1967. * The Classic Shade: Selected Poems. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1978. ISBN 0771082134 *''Complete Poems of A.J.M. Smith.'' (edited by Brian Trehearne). London, ON: Canadian Poetry Press, 2006. ISBN 9780921243472 Non-Fiction * "Our Poets." A Sketch of Poetry in the Nineteenth Century. Toronto, 1942. * The Poetic Process. East Lansing, MI: College of Arts and Sciences, Michigan State University, 1964. *''Essays for College Writing.'' New York: St. Martin's P, 1965. *''Towards a View of Canadian Letters''. Vancouver: U of British Columbia P, 1973. * On Poetry and Poets. Selected Essays of A.J.M. Smith. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1977. * Selected Writings. Hamilton: Dundurn (Voyageur classics), 2006. Edited * New Provinces: Poems of Several Authors (with F.R. Scott and Leo Kennedy), Macmillan Co. of Canada, 1936. Reprinted University of Toronto Press, 1976. * The Book of Canadian Poetry.''Toronto: W.J. Gage & Co., 1943. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1943. * ''Seven Centuries of Verse, English and American. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1947. Reprinted 1957, 1967. * The Worldly Muse: An Anthology of Serious Light Verse. New York: Abelard Press, 1951. * The Blasted Pine: An Anthology of Satire, Invective, and Disrespectful Verse (with F.R. Scott). Toronto: Macmillan Co. of Canada, 1957. * Masks of Poetry: Canadian Critics on Canadian Verse. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1962.Search results: A.J.M. Smith, Open Library, Web, May 9, 2011. * Early Beginnings to Confederation. Toronto: W.J. Gage, 1965. * The Book of Canadian Prose. Toronto: W.J. Gage, 1965. * 100 Poems. New York: Scribner, 1965. Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries, 1970. * Modern Canadian Verse in English and French. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1967. * The Colonial Century: English-Canadian Writing Before Confederation. Toronto: Gage, 1973. * The Canadian Century: English-Canadian Writing Since Confederation. Toronto: Gage, 1973. Audio * Six Montreal Poets. New York: Folkways Records, 1957. Includes A.J.M. Smith, Leonard Cohen, Irving Layton, F.R. Scott, Louis Dudek, and A.M. Klein. (cassett, 60 mins)."F.R. Scott: Publications," Canadian Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, May 7, 2011. See also * List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems * "The Lonely Land" * "Political Intelligence" * Selected Poetry of Arthur James Marshall Smith (1902-1980) (12 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. ;About * Arthur James Marshall Smith in the Canadian Encyclopedia. * [http://www.canadianpoetry.ca/cpjrn/vol11/vol11index.htm Canadian Poetry: Studies/Documents/Reviews, Vol 11 (Fall/Winter 1982)]. (In memoriam Arthur James Marshall Smith (1902-1980)). issue Category:1902 births Category:1980 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Category:Canadian literary critics Category:Canadian modernist poets Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Canada Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:McGill University alumni Category:Michigan State University faculty Category:People from Montreal Category:Writers from Quebec Category:Canadian poets Category:Poets Category:George Dance articles